brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Golem
The Ice Golem is a rare brawler who is made out of ice shown in the official clash royale video. He is the tank role with insanely high health with low damage, he moves at the same speed as the other short ranged brawlers. His attack is melee and short range which can damage multiple opponents in the attack area which also slows them temporary. Like clash royale his death effect also slows opponents in the area when he dies. Attack: Cold Hugs He attacks by raising his arms and then slam down to inflict damage to enemies, this attack is based on clash royale and the animation is the same. His damage output is quite low compared to the others but with a quick reload time, and his range is one of the shortest in the game at 2 tiles. This attack unlike clash royale will slows struck opponents for 1 seconds and the slow power is same as spikes super, his icy body caused this to happens obviously. And also his attack can damage multiple people who is within the attack area which is splash like instead of single targeting. The animation looks like the hug action because of his arms positioning and his attack animstion so this is why its called cold hugs. *Base damage: 140 *Range: 2 tiles *Reload time: 1 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Health Base Health: 1,500 Super: ... Special: Frost Nova This special is based on the death effect in clash royale. When he is killed, he will literally explode which emits cold air around him in a circular radius, enemies who are hit by the cold air in the radius will take minor damage sort of and will be slown down for a short time much like in clash royale, opponents reload speed will be halved during the slow duration because their body is frosted and thus cannot functions as well. Skins Notes about the snowman skin: His appearance is from ice to snow (shape unchanged) and he wears what the snowman wears: he wears the scarf and nose carrot and christmas hat and mittens and some weird dots on his belly. Upgrades *Frostier Nova (special): His death effect becomes stronger, slow duration becomes 4 seconds, death radius becomes 3 tiles, base damage becomes 120, and slow effect is stronger by 40% (movement speed reduced by 40% compared to the default slow speed and reload becomes 70% slower from 50% slower). Costs 1 Golden Elixir. Trivia *His base hitpoints, 1100 is the same as his counterpart in clash royale of level 7 hitpoints. **But after a consideration i decided to bump his hitpoints up to 1500 because 1100 is even lower than bulls hitpoints who is technically a ranged brawler. **I am not sure if that value is too low for his role with low damage output, if so his hitpoints will be buffed for big time. *His base attack is also based on clash royale, but 70 is too fucking low so i times 2 the value since he is a melee guy so 140 is a good choice. *His attack speed in clash royale is slow as fuck really so the reload time arent going to be that slow. *His current health, 1500 is the health value that is currently higher than highest health in the actual game brawler El primo's whose health value at 1450 (5800 ÷ 4). *His stats and mechanics is directly based on clash royale (some). Category:Brawlers Category:Rare Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P